


Public Fragging

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor finds out Drift has a kink while they're having a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Fragging

Perceptor was halfway through his second drink when he realised Drift was acting unusual. Drift was naturally clingy and affectionate- especially once he'd downed a few- but this was the sixth time in as many kliks that Perceptor had had to pry Drift from nibbling at his neck. Usually Drift could take a hint, no matter how intoxicated he was, but this was different. Drift looked _determined_.

Perceptor shuddered.

"Cold?" Drift asked in a falsely sympathetic tone, grinning when Perceptor gave him a stare. "Didn't think so. Your frame is so _hot_." Dark hands ghosted around Perceptor's waist, dipping dangerously low. "Mmm, _really_ hot."

"So I've noticed," Perceptor murmured, his thighs instinctively spreading at the tantalising touches. "As is yours. Is there a reason you're blatantly groping me in public?"

"Oh _yes_ ," Drift hissed, tugging at a bundle of hip wiring, flashing a bright grin when Perceptor choked.

Perceptor's fans clicked on, turning a few heads nearby as his faceplates tinted softly with heat. "Care to enlighten me?"

Drift chuckled, shoving the table back with a screech so he could swing a leg over Perceptor's, settling hard in his lap and grinding their hips together. " _You're_ the genius, Percy. Mmmm, you'll figure it out."

Venting harshly, Perceptor's optics found several pairs meeting his around Drift's as he contemplated the tempting frame gyrating against his. Drift was pushing uncommon boundaries, though honestly Perceptor could not remember ever specifically discussing public displays of affection with him. Though, the way Drift's heated panel was sliding against his, it seemed he was interested in more than mere _affection_. Curious, Perceptor wound a hand under Drift's aft and squeezed, startled when Drift gave a loud, _obvious_ moan.

" _Now_ you're g-getting it," Drift panted, throwing his head back and smiling down at Perceptor. 

"Drift, I..." Perceptor's optics flickered to the side, then returned the grin. "Others can see."

Drift snorted loudly, undulating his abdomen to scrape heated metal together. Perceptor's grip tightened, forcing Drift to hunch so he could nibble at the strong chin.

"I need to hear it," Perceptor replied quietly. "I am more than willing, but I need your express consent first."

"Oh _Percy_ , you're so wonderful," Drift vented in a rush, wiggling his hips to wedge deeper between Perceptor's slowly parting thighs. "But you've ruined the _thrilling_ suspense of watching you figure out I want you to frag me on the table in front of everyone."

Perceptor's logic centre stalled briefly at that declaration, followed by several warning pings against the suggestion that he promptly ignored. As far as he knew, there weren't regulations against such a public display- and if there were, he could've fragged Drift into the table and be carrying him triumphantly back to their room before Ultra Magnus could arrive and protest.

And, Perceptor admitted to himself in a moment of pique, Rodimus had just sat up and taken _entirely_ too much attention in Drift's arching form. Somewhere deep in his idle processes he found it hilarious he was more concerned with aggressive shows of possession than risking his captain's ire. He glanced up at Drift, the slitted optics above him, the moist glossa sweeping along Drift's lower lip, and _growled_.

Drift laughed as he was lifted and slammed onto the table, breaking one glass as the other tipped and rolled away, his engine revving with a sharp squeal as Perceptor gripped his knees and brought them up to lock behind his waist. The chuckles were interrupted by a swift intake as Perceptor palmed hot paneling, digits tracing a suggestive path around the edges.

"So you want me to _fuck_ you so everyone can see?" Perceptor murmured, the human slang lending an added vulgarity to his lewd tone. Drift whimpered, pitching his hips upwards to press into Perceptor's hand, the organic curves of his frame flaring as his armour loosened to vent warm air. If that wasn't a clear invitation... 

"Sometimes I wonder about you, Drift." He gave Drift a teasing smile as he popped the manual catch on Drift's interface paneling, huffing when Drift moaned and threw his legs outward. The bar had become unnaturally quiet; Perceptor could hear a series of fans clicking on in tandem with Drift's wanton sighs. "Sometimes I wonder why you're so _eager_ to be pounded into submission in front of an audience, but then..." He trailed off, bending to ghost his lips over the tip of the pressurizing spike, smiling when it leapt at the attention. This close, he could _smell_ Drift's arousal.  "...I am acutely reminded of how _gorgeous_ you are. It's only right I parade what I have for others to admire, hm?"

"Yes yes Percy yes _please_ ," Drift babbled, throwing him a delirious grin before his helm slammed back on the table. "Frag, I l-love it when you're aggressive."

"I haven't _begun_ to be aggressive," Perceptor snarled, gripping Drift's bucking hips to still them.

"Th- Then get on with it," Drift laughed.

Oh, Drift was going to pay for his taunting; perhaps later, when they were safely secluded from outside attention. For now, however, Perceptor was more than happy to punish him with teasingly slow touches. It was still ingrained in Drift to push a frag to be as hard and fast as possible, which gave Perceptor ample opportunity for sweet torture.

Speaking of...

Perceptor sat, pulling Drift's legs up from his waist to settle on the flat of his shoulders, ignoring the gasped pleas of Drift- and likely a few of the bar's patrons. He licked his lips slowly as he tugged Drift's aft to the edge of the table, his leaking valve tilted at the perfect angle for exploitation. Perceptor huffed as Drift's hips tilted, accompanied by an urgent moan. " _Ah, ah_ ," he chided as he leaned in, his hands skating up the outside of Drift thighs, "don't rush me. You _know_ what happens when you attempt to hurry me along."

"F-Frag," Drift panted, hands scrabbling to grip the edges of the table, "Percy, frag me, _please!_ I don't- not slow- not _right now_ -,"

"Alright," Perceptor murmured, tilting his helm to rub against an inner thigh. "But indulge me for just a moment, sweetspark. You're too tempting to resist." He smiled when Drift lifted his head just enough to grin at him, then curled one hand in to press ghostly circles on the valve's rim. A soft whirring clicked as internal calipers clenched on nothing, a wash of lubricant leaking past his finger to drip onto the glossy tabletop. Perceptor's digit was immediately slicked, and he increased the pressure as he slowly inched toward a glistening node. Predictably, Drift's hips shuddered and shook as he gently thumbed the nib.

"What, no moan for me this time?" Perceptor huffed.

"Maybe if you weren't acting like I'm made of _glass_ ," Drift snapped playfully.

Perceptor chuckled, more than satisfied with how far he'd pushed Drift's patience. Usually he'd be tempted to drag this out, but considering what a unique situation they were in, the thought of putting Drift _truly_ on display was moreso. He nudged closer, his wide shoulders spreading Drift's thighs to an obscene angle as he swirled his glossa around the wet rim. _That_ earned him the moan he'd been expecting, and without waiting for further encouragement he thrust his glossa forward, the tip widening to press against the slick lining.

Drift _keened_.

The heat rolling from Drift's valve was incredible, warming Perceptor's glossa as he twisted and pushed it deeper, dragging the tip across several fluttering calipers. Lubricant dripped and stained the inside of his intake as Perceptor nudged closer, pressing his face flush to the valve's spasming rim. The scent was heady, overwhelming, and so wonderfully familiar; groaning, Perceptor's paneling slid aside, releasing his rapidly pressurizing spike. He palmed it quickly, stroking with a loose grip as his optic flickered upwards. Drift's chassis was heaving, blocking the view of the lovely optics, but he knew Drift's frame language intimately. The strained limbs, the trembling grips, the involuntary shudders, the desperate whimpers, the twitching spike bouncing for attention-

Perceptor snarled as he rubbed his faceplates against Drift's valve, swirling his glossa around the hot rim as he brought the hand up from his spike to nudge a digit inside. Drift's hips jerked, the curved thighs clamping onto Perceptor's shoulders in an attempt to rock further down the intrusion.

"Moremoremore _Percymore!_ "

"Once you're ready," Perceptor growled, pushing himself to his feet as he added another finger. Drift was pleasantly aroused and loosened, but Perceptor was adamant about being certain they were both ready before continuing.

Drift tilted his head up, optics overly bright with charge. " _Ready_ ," he panted, wiggling his hips for emphasis as he reached down to grip Perceptor's hand braced at his side. "I n-need your thick spike, Percy, I wanna feel it _stretching_ me."

Perceptor grinned, hazily aware that conversation had finally picked up in the bar, but it was muted through layers of focus and concentration that were centred solely on the mech splayed before him. He leaned forward, the underside of his spike brushing the edge of the table and sparking a shiver through his frame. It was amazing how Drift's desire had coaxed him into baring his equipment without a hint of shame, his spike full and eager and completely unconcerned with the stares they garnered. As a last tease- the last he could stand- he dipped a third finger in Drift's valve, spreading them slightly to put pressure on the deeper sensors. Drift arched, the grip on Perceptor's wrist tightening towards painful as a cry was wrenched from the sensuous mouth.

_More than ready_ , Perceptor thought triumphantly. He withdrew his fingers quickly, pulling another sharp gasp from Drift as he gripped his waist and yanked him closer- Drift had a habit of slowly inching away from him with his adorable squirming, no matter what surface he was laying on. Perceptor twisted and lowered himself slightly, instinctively finding just the right angle, and the tip of his spike found the warm, wet rim. A small feedback loop completed through their frames, energy skittering down their arms as Perceptor squeezed Drift's waist in warning, then _pushed_.

Drift _was_ ready, but his valve rippled as it suddenly had to accommodate something much larger than the previous fingers. It would be a slight burn, which Drift had endlessly and impatiently explained he _loved_. Perceptor couldn't complain too much, as he'd found it gave him an equal thrill to thrust with an initial drag of resistance. The feeling was _incredible_.

" _Drift_ ," Perceptor panted as he leaned forward, bracing himself with both hands near Drift's shoulders, venting harshly as he kept himself from pushing too much, too fast. "Drift, you feel amazing, you're _gorgeous_."

Drift's chassis puffed at the praise, a delirious grin splitting his face as he threw his head back, optics squeezed shut in pleasure. Perceptor's gaze flicked to the side, amused to find most of the patrons still keenly watching and he was fairly certain a few were touching themselves or their partners-

Sharp pain zinged across his neck and traveled over his head; Perceptor yelped and drew back, narrowing his optics at Drift, who was licking his lips obscenely.

" _Pay attention to me_ ," Drift hissed, locking his arms around Perceptor's neck and dragging him down, their chassis meeting and sliding with a squeal of metal.

"I am sorry," Perceptor murmured, holding Drift still as he drew in a deep intake then thrust, fully hilting himself inside Drift. His apology trailed into a low, lustful moan as the searing heat of Drift's internals clenched around him, activating sensors along the entire length of his spike.

"Ohfrag," Drift moaned, his voice hitching as Perceptor began slowly dragging his spike back, "ohPercy ohfrag hard, harder!"

Perceptor pushed in, the more detached part of his processors noting he slid in easily. Perfect. He shifted his weight and held Drift to him in a savage grip, pulling his hips back before snapping them forward hard enough to dent plating. Drift howled below him, legs falling completely open as his fingers clawed at Perceptor's back, peeling thin strips of paint in jagged patterns. The slight sting of Drift's previous bite at his throat roared to life as pleasure ripped through Perceptor, fuel pump thudding audibly as it forced energon through his frame at a high speed.

Perceptor set a bruising pace, shifting and twisting his body to never hit the same sensors twice in a row, forcing their charges higher but not letting them get anywhere near tipping point- yet.

"You like when I frag you like this?" Perceptor forced past gritted dentae. "You like your valve being pounded _so hard_ , don't you?"

"Oh Percy _yesss_ ," Drift groaned, his words broken by the rough jerking.

"You like how everyone can see?"

Drift's reply was a string of unintelligible, though affirmative noises.

"They can see everything," Perceptor taunted, smiling when Drift paused long enough to toss him a quick grin. "Everything, Drift. Watching my spike thrust into your snug valve like I was _built_ for you."

"Per- _Percy-!_ "

"They can see how wet you are," Perceptor added with a playful snarl. "You've been dripping onto the table. You've probably _stained_ it. You've _coated_ me with your lubricant."

One muffled voice, much louder than the dimmed cacophony, cut through Perceptor's euphoric haze: " _That costs extra!_ "

Drift laughed, head slamming back on the table to look at Swerve upside-down. Perceptor huffed, wrapping one hand around Drift's neck and gently, firmly tilting his face back to him.

" _Pay attention to me_ ," Perceptor echoed with a dirty look.

"Keep my attention," Drift teased, raking his hands down Perceptor's sides, fingers catching in the hosing and tugging roughly.

Another _zing_ of lust tore through Perceptor, threatening to overwhelm his sensory net. Bowing his head, he captured Drift's lips in a sloppy kiss as he hips pistoned into Drift's, driving his spike to the hilt in a fierce pace. Drift panted, pulling back to gasp and shudder as he stared up at Perceptor with that beautifully affectionate gaze he reserved only for him.

"Tell me," Perceptor groaned, lowering his head to press his face to Drift's neck. He was close, so close. "Tell me how much you love this, Drift, tell me."

"Percy please," Drift begged, his voice pitching higher as he rocked into the quickening thrusts, "please I need you I always need you Percy you're everything you're so good Perc- _Percy!_ "

Drift's overload swept across his frame like lightning, energy crackling as it leapt to Perceptor's and triggered his own release. The sweet valve clenched rhythmically, dragging along sensor nodes and milking Perceptor's spike as he emptied deep inside. Drift's joyous scream was still ringing in Perceptor's audials as he slowly came down from his high, faintly aware that overly warm hands were lazily roaming his back.

"Is that what you wanted?" Perceptor whispered once his vocaliser reset.

"Everything and more," Drift replied in a low tone, optics fluttering open to smiled tiredly up at him. "I love- I love the way you frag me."

Noises from their surroundings were quickly beginning to filter in, but Perceptor ignored the catcalls and lewd comments and nuzzled Drift's helm. "I love the way you trust me," he murmured, smiling when Drift made a small noise and kissed him roughly.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending thought: Cyclonus began choking on his drink when Tailgate turned and tugged on his arm and brightly asked, _"Can we do that?!"_


End file.
